


Die letzte Beichte

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ursprünglich am 8. Februar 2013 auf IJ bei der Snarry100 Community veröffentlicht. Stichworte: „Bedauern” und „Beichte“</p>
<p>Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Die letzte Beichte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664807) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes). 



> Ursprünglich am 8. Februar 2013 auf IJ bei der Snarry100 Community veröffentlicht. Stichworte: „Bedauern” und „Beichte“
> 
> Haftungsausschluss: Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Das hier ist nur zum Spaß.

Die Luft erzitterte jedes Mal, wenn die Burgmauern getroffen wurden. Severus stand neben Harry, als die Feinde eindrangen. Er wusste, das war das Ende.

„Weißt du, was ich am meisten bedauere?“, murmelte Harry und lächelte traurig. „Dass ich das hier nicht schon früher getan habe.“

Daraufhin zog er Severus an sich und küsste ihn, verzweifelt, aber mit Gefühl, voller Wärme … und Liebe. Severus vergrub die Finger in seiner Robe, aber Harry löste sich schon von ihm. Er warf Severus einen letzten Blick zu, einen Blick, der für immer in Severus‘ Seele eingebrannt bleiben würde. Dann verschwand er im Getümmel.


End file.
